


Featherlight

by annaliesegrace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Just Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaliesegrace/pseuds/annaliesegrace
Summary: Its just smut. No plot, no point except the sex."Not that she hadn’t masturbated before, Jakku was a lonely place, but something about getting herself off after having a dream about him seemed…wrong.Or very, very right. Her traitorous brain supplied."





	Featherlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously good group of smut writers, like...wow, you guys. It inspired me to go a little, uh...dirtier than I usually do so hope you enjoy. This will be chapter 1 of likely 2, the next one will be much dirtier than this.

 

_Hands. Large, smooth hands everywhere, touching her already heated skin. Desperate, grabbing, pinching, caressing. Every touch sent her body higher, wanting more._

_Rey moaned and arched up into the disembodied hands, her own desperation guiding her lustful actions._

_“Please…” she hissed._

_Her partner was silent but one hand gripped her hip tight enough to leave a bruise before floating across her abdomen, circling her belly button before dipping down, down…_

_Where were her clothes?_

_A second later, when his finger slipped between her folds, it didn’t matter. Lips found her throat, jaw, the side of neck, then down farther toward her collarbone, tongue delving into the dip at the base of her neck._

_“More,” she whined, when his finger wasn’t moving hard or fast enough for her._

_The mystery man bit down on her shoulder in punishment. It was less than effective when white hot heat shot toward her center and she gasped. He laughed lightly and licked the spot._

_Hips bucking, chasing the hand, Rey gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, need taking control._

_“Please.more. Please…”_

_Lips closed around her left nipple and she cried out when his tongue worked the bud, twirling and sucking and oh, kriff, she was going to explode right there._

_The finger turned into more than one and the pressure on her clit increased ten-fold. A few quick strokes later she was screaming her pleasure, hips arched off the bed, head thrown back as she soared. He slowed his hand as she came down, panting and both sated but wanting_ more.

_He finally spoke, “What do you want, Jedi? Tell your master.”_

_Suddenly her partner came into focus: dark hair around his pale face, black eyes watching her as she came on his hand._

_No. No. No. No. No._

_It was all she wanted and nothing she wanted all at once._

“NO!” she screamed and sat up in bed, the dream (vision? bond?) holding tightly onto her mind. Her own hands scrabbled to her body, confirming she was still dressed (though her sleeping clothes were damp), eyes darted around her small dark room, she was alone. And yet…her cunt throbbed with desire and unresolved tension, she could almost feel the slickness between her legs, her skin felt like it was on fire.

The room was suffocating; she got out of the sweat soaked bed, bolting out the door, down dark hallways built into a cave on a remote island she didn’t know the name of (it was better that way, so she didn’t accidently expose them to _him_ ).

Several desperate minutes later she emerged onto a small beach and walked toward the water until it lapped over her ankles, cooling her off, centering her thoughts.

Free from the dream, Rey closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the cool water, the warm wind ruffling her undone hair, sounds of the birds circling above her, looking for an evening snack. Doing as she had done so long ago with Luke, Rey reached farther, to the in between where the Force lived and felt it wash over her. There was life, death, light, dark, hope, despair, hate and love here, and somewhere far away a balance of it all.

Despite her attempt to push it from her mind, the dream came back, the sense of him touching her coiled around her like a snake, squeezing in the most pleasurable way. The ache between her thighs returned and for just a second, Rey’s right hand moved down, tentatively touching, unsure.

Not that she hadn’t masturbated before, Jakku was a lonely place, but something about getting herself off after having a dream about _him_ seemed…wrong.

_Or very, very right._ Her traitorous brain supplied.

Rey snapped her hand back and frowned while looking out over the moonlit ocean. The water was a soft purple here, it was a soothing color. Her mind wandered.

Hands, touching her shoulder.

But not in a dream, no…he was here now. Well, through the bond anyway.

“Hello, Rey,” his voice was silk, dangerous, his fingers ghosted between her shoulder blades, on the skin exposed by her tight, barely there sleeping tunic. He was behind her.

She pulled away from him.

“Sensitive?” he asked darkly. “Why could that be?”

_Did he know? Was that dream more than a dream?_

“You dreamed of me, Jedi?”

Dammit, he was in her head and Rey quickly pushed a door between his probing mind and the memory of her dream.

“No,” she hissed.

“Yes,” he whispered. “You did, your thoughts give you away.” Ben…no, right now he was Kylo Ren, stalked around her like a cat, his eyes appraising her body as he circled.

“Go away,” she commanded even as her body ached for him, a remnant of the dream. Or was it?

He ignored her command and stopped behind her, his nose ruffling her hair as he took a long sniff. “Yesss. I can smell the sweetness, the sweat, the desperation on you.”

Involuntarily she leaned back, it was just a hair but enough for him to notice.

“Did you come for me in this dream?” he whispered in her ear and she whimpered. “Did I make you scream?”

“Stop…” the word was feeble at best because while part of her brain resisted the larger, currently in control, part _wanted him._ Badly. Needed the release here, in the waking world because lust still flowed through her blood, it was nearly unbearable.

Ghost hands made very real contact with her hips and Kylo pressed his body flush to her back, she could feel his hardness against her ass.

“I dont think you really want that, Rey, do you?” he asked and one hand slipped over her belly and up her breastbone, moving her tunic aside to grasp one small breast in his hand. Kylo moaned into her hair and pressed his hips harder against her rear. Her entire body shuddered with desire.

Her head fell to his shoulder in supplication. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” His hand squeezed her breast harder, to the point of pain, she moaned with surprised pleasure.

“Did you like that?” he asked, surprise in his voice as well. “Oh, the things I would do you, Jedi. I would play your body like a violin, plucking…” he pulled at her nipple. “…the strings to make you sing. To make you scream. For me.”

“Oh, oh…” she panted as he played with her nipple. The still fading dream fresh in her mind as the hand not torturing her breast moved down her hip, over her thigh, just grazing the material of the leggings above her hot, needy center.

Her hands reached back to grasp his hips, intent to hold her steady against him, but Kylo had other ideas, with his thoughts he forced her hands up, above her head, freezing them pressed together as if tied to an invisible hook above them.

“Yes, this is how you should be. Open to me, free for me to explore every inch of you. I know its what you want, what you _need_.” His voice had grown gravelly, as if he was trying to contain his own desire, but every time she tried to probe his mind, he rebuffed her.

Rey wiggled to get free but put little effort into it, she wanted it, she wanted him, his words doing as much to turn her on as his actions. Her brain supplied a fantasy where she was tied down, helpless as he ravaged her, her cunt got wetter at that and her skin prickled with tension.

Suddenly Kylo stopped as if sensing her thoughts, kissing behind her ear. “What was that, Jedi? Do you want your master to hold you down? Force you? Tie you up and do unspeakable things.”

He pulled away from her back and Rey whined as he circled again, a predator seizing prey. The force held her there, arms stretched almost uncomfortably above her head, head tilted back, exposed breasts pressed out toward him. If she really wanted, she knew, she could break his hold on her, release his grip but…she didn’t.

His dark eyes focused on her. “Oh, you do.”

One hand reached out and a finger traced the taught muscles of her neck down, over her collarbones, down her right breast and over the hardened nipple, fingernail scraping over it (oh, the pleasure), down the center of her belly toward the juncture of her thighs.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes…_

And his hand pulled away, leaving her bereft and…embarrassingly, whining.

“You’re beautiful when desperate. Force, I can smell you from here.” Her legs parted just enough for his hand to slip between them, but not touch, his fingers content to stroke the inside part of her thigh (infuriatingly still over her leggings). “You want to submit to me? Let me take control? It would be nice to give up control wouldn’t it, Jedi? Let me play with your body, touch you, hold you down, wring orgasm after orgasm from you until you couldn’t take anymore. And then do it again _just because I can_. Mark that smooth skin of yours with my teeth so you wouldn’t forget who had taken you. Maybe even whip your ass until its raw.”

Rey sucked in a breath at that and squirmed more against his force hold, her entire body was tense with anticipation, limbs aching in a pleasurable way.

“Oh, that excites you? Has no one spanked you, Jedi? No one grabbed your hair and pulled until tears came from your eyes. No one taught you how _good_ punishment can feel when applied correctly. There is so much I can show you, Rey. So much I can do to you, so much… _pleasure_ to be had.”

His fingers finally, _finally¸_ touched her clit over her leggings, providing just a bit of pressure but only for the briefest of seconds before pulling away. She was lightheaded now, the desperation and need to come overwhelming all her senses.

“Noooo,” she keened. “Please…please.”

“Are you…begging, Jedi? Begging for your _master?_ What do you want from me?”

She was so on edge it was nearly painful. “Please, master, make me come.”

“No,” he said firmly.

Rey cried out in frustration. “Please…I need…”

“You need what? My fingers? My dick?” He leaned into her ear, breath hot on her neck. Rey shivered. “My tongue? I bet you taste sweet, Jedi.”

All she managed was an inelegant moan.

“Wanton, aren’t we?”

Suddenly she was released from the force hold and Rey fell gracelessly to the sand at his feet, boneless, wrung out. He loomed over her back a moment before squatting and digging his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck, she whined.

“I want you to go back to your room and I want you to touch yourself, I want you to come, while picturing me with my head between your legs, tongue fucking and licking and sucking at you until you scream _my name_. Am I clear, Jedi?”

Defeated (but oh so wanting it), Rey nodded.

“And make sure I know it happens.”

Then he was gone, and Rey was left in a hot, wanton heap on the sand. What had come over her to allow him to do that to her? Between her legs still thrummed with desire and a sheen of sweet was, again, covering her body. Panting, Rey stood up and walked back to her room, slowly as every step rubbed her clothes against her oversensitive clit, closing the door quietly so as not to attract attention to her nocturnal movements. Thankfully the rooms were small and there were plenty so no one had to share.

Determined to make him pay even a little bit, Rey opened the bond with Ren just enough until she could sense his presence and slowly stripped her sweat soaked clothes off.

One hand came up and cupped the breast he had been torturing earlier, fingers pulling gently at the nipple again, as instructed she pictured Ren’s fingers doing the work, his lips sucking on the pebbled nub as her other hand slipped down between her legs, fingertips easing open her folds.

Despite her heightened state, Rey took her time, fingers moving slowly around her clit, dipping down into her pussy (she felt him pulse at that), pumping gently. Eventually she moved to her bed, lying down, legs splayed open as she fingered herself with one hand while vigorously rubbing her clit with the other. All the while picturing Ren between her legs, working her body over.

It didn’t take long before she crested, crying “Ben” as she came hard, opening the bond as wide as she could so he could feel her exploding.

“Ben,” she panted again as she pulled her fingers away, wiping the slick on the clothes she’d discarded near the bed.

He growled at her use of his given name but said nothing.

Closing the bond with a self-satisfied snap, Rey rolled over (still naked) and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, thank you all for making it this far!


End file.
